The four princes
by Shizzster
Summary: A multi chapter love/action/awesome story set in Ancient Greece featuring Percy, Travis, Leo and Frank! What does Aphrodite have in store for them as they quest, fight, bake cookies and possibly fall in love? Who knows? Read on to find out! (First fanfic)
1. Prologue

**Heeeeello there readers! This is the beginning to an epic series of challenges, all in the name of love. Just a heads up, but this chapter is purposfuly not written in my style. This is because it is a prologue, and in my messed up mind prologues are narrated by David Attenborough. However British wit may leak through. You never know.**

**Also, ****In this universe, the gods are still the same and all live on mt. olympus, but they own plots of land. Then they have children, and the first child becomes king/queen, and their children become the next king/queen, unless the demigod doesn't have kids, in which case the god/goddess picks another child, or just conceives another and rules until the child can rule him/herself.**

**If you have any questions or want to offer a change, just comment and I will fit in what I can.**

**I don't own Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson, although that would be sweet.**

* * *

prologue

Once upon a time there were four demigod princes, each from a different part of the kingdom called Olympus, which is ruled by gods. These four princes were Percy, the selfless and loyal heir of the land looked after by Poseidon, Leo, the humble inventor and heir of the land looked after by Hephaestus, Travis, the stealthy, prank loving joint heir of the land owned by Hermes, and Frank- the brave and kind heir of Ares' land.

Now, these boys loved adventure, and always issued quests for each other. These feats became widely known throughout Olympus, and eventually reached the ears of the goddess Aphrodite, through her handmaiden, Rosa. This obviously led to a matchmaking plan.

After an hour of serious contemplation, Aphrodite confidently strutted out of her (pink) palace, and headed towards the throne room.

" Let's make a bet, shall we?"she started loudly, catching the attention of several deities.

"I bet," she waved her hand and four (pink) images of the princes came up. Hermes, Poseidon, Hephaestus and Ares suddenly took interest. " That these four princes cannot beat the quests I have prepared. Not one prince is _barely_ powerful enough to beat what I have in store for them."

The four gods started to protest.  
"WHAT? My Leo can defeat anything with his powerful fire skills and his mechanical abilities!"  
"No way, Percy is stronger than anything Aphrodite can conjure up!"  
"Travis can steal, prank and is a good talker. Nobody can be better than him!"  
"Frank? Not powerful? You must be joking!"

Aphrodite smiled. So far, everything was going to plan...

"So, anyway, I'll grant your sons one wish if they succeed. See you later!" She turned to swiftly leave when Hephaestus grabbed her chiton and pulled her back. "What happens if they don't pass?" "Why, I'll..." She faltered. What if they didn't pass... her plan would be ruined! Luckily she thought of something quickly. "I'll make sure they marry someone I want!" Poseidon frowned. Something was up with Aphrodite, but what...?

Meanwhile, Aphrodite had escaped. Yes, her plan was falling right into place...

* * *

**So that was the prologue! **

**(Try reading it again in your mind with a David Attenborough voice, it just sounds better that way!) **

**I'll upload tomorrow with the first chapter! Whoo!**

**Until then, Shizzster out!**


	2. Frank 1

**Hullo everybody!**

**Welcome back from that rather short break! Now you know how I said I would update tomorrow? I lied! Well, not really. I found that something was up tomorrow so I was nice and instead of waiting till the day after tommorow, I updated today! How cool is that? Thank me later. Anyway, here it is!**

* * *

**_Frank_**

Now the first prince set on a challenge was the son of ares, Frank.

Frank was a noble and brave lad who had the ability to shape shift. This was a rare and treasured quality that made frank one of the strongest of them all- which meant that Frank also had to have the biggest weakness: his life was tied to a stick, that Frank kept underneath the floorboards in his grandma's room. This, Ares wished no one else to know of, for fear of someone corrupting him for his powers, or killing him for the throne. So he locked frank up in a tower (rather like a damsel, yes) and swallowed the key. He also never told frank of his powers, for if he knew, frank could escape quite easily. For company poor frank only had his grandmother and the occasional visits of his demigod friends.

It was in one of these visits that Aphrodite made an appearance.

* * *

The day had started off quite normally, or so Frank thought. He had his breakfast, iris messaged his friends and told them that they could come over if they wanted to. He then washed up, checked on his grandmother, did a bit of archery and sword fighting in his personal arena (after all, he was a son of ares, nice or not), and lastly cooked some cookies for his friends- he liked licking the bowl, a-thank-you-very-much. When he finally heard exited shouts of "Frank!" and "let us in dude!" he stuck his bulky head out of his one window and saw his friends.

There was Percy, with his casual robes on: a white tunic with sea green trimmings, some sandals, his favourite wreath (out of many in his collection of royal wreaths from the land of Poseidon) made with gold and turquoise sea shells, and finally his sword, riptide, hanging from his leather sheath. Travis, with some quickly thrown on brown robes, winged sandals and a plain dagger hanging from a belt. Frank didn't see it but he knew Travis was also wearing the royal emblem of the Hermes land, the caduceus marked golden ring. Finally, there was Leo, grinning. He was wearing a muddy, red short tunic and a pair of workman's sandals, with a flowing red/orange cape held in place with the celestial bronze brooch of Hephaestus, decorated with a fiery anvil. A magical workman's belt hung loosely on him, dragged to one side from the weight of his trusty hammer. Frank waved, and ducked back into the tower to find the lever.

* * *

When Ares had first made the tower he took into account that Frank may never meet another human being (apart from his grandma, but did she really count?) again. So he asked Hephaestus to create a contraption that allowed only the kings, queens and royal demigods of olympus to reach Frank (of course, some of the kings and queens were gods, so they could just teleport themselves in). Hephaestus eventually came up with the clever idea of a scanner. All Frank had to do was pull the lever the god had installed in Frank's bedroom, and a contraption would appear at the bottom of the tower. Whoever wanted to come in had to place the royal emblem of their land (which, of course, only the royals of the land had) onto the scanner to come in. Anyone with a fake would have been electrified. This machine was one of the pride and joys of Hephaestus, so later on he had come back and added other functions, like the ability to see which emblem, and another lever to pull if Frank wanted to electrify that person anyway. 16 years later and the machine was still working perfectly, as Frank pulled the lever, and far below him his friends placed (respectively) a wreath, a ring and a brooch onto the scanner. A familiar shudder ran through the tower as the stone doors opened. Upstairs, Frank could hear his grandmother grumbling about the foundations of the tower.

* * *

After eating a few cookies and attempting to play 'it' within a tower (which Frank's grandma was not happy with), the four princes sat down in Frank's living room, where there were pictures of Frank's late mother and random Chinese war artefacts that Ares had bought for frank's grandma, perhaps to get on her good side. Percy moaned and almost fell off the chair he was siting in, and Frank stood up, slightly shaky, and asked if anyone else wanted another cookie. At this Percy groaned again, his wreath almost sliding off his messy black hair.

"I think running after eating a mountain of cookies is _not_ a good idea" He announced,

and Leo put his hand up from the floor to agree. Travis muttered a "Me too" and Frank flopped back into his armchair, too tired to care about the fact that no one wanted any of his cookies. However, just as he was about to nod of to sleep, he noticed a shining light above Leo, in the middle of the room. He shook his head and stood, trying to examine it closer. Realising that it was boiling hot, Frank moved backwards, only to trip over Leo and make a huge noise, accidentally stirring everyone awake, or at least half conscious. Leo got up quickly, and shook Percy's shoulder to get him to concentrate, since he was the oldest of them all.

" Hey, Perce, look!"

" Cookies?" Percy mumbled, rubbing his palm in lazy circles on his right eye.

" I'm serious man, this light might be dangerous!"

At the word dangerous, Percy stood, awake. Travis had already tried to touch it, and had decreed it 'hot' - and since Leo was the one to ask about hot things, the princes left him to deal with it, while they looked on from a safe distance.

Leo looked at it from the left and the right, occasionally trying to tap it and seeing his finger pass straight through. After a while he stepped back and bowed respectfully at it.

"Welcome, deity." he said, still bowing, "we would be honoured if you showed yourself."

The light shined brighter and grew bigger and bigger, until all the princes could not see and were bowing to protect their eyes.

Suddenly the light disappeared, and in its place was a beautiful woman.

"Hello young princes." said Aphrodite.

* * *

**so there you are folks, the first chapter. Tell me what you thought in a review, however small, and yes, I accept burns. I have leo on my side! See you soon, Shizzster out!**


	3. Frank 2

**Hello, hello and welcome back readers! It's been a nice couple of days here in the uk, and this chapter is pretty long, so I'm feeling optimistic today! Don't forget to review, or follow, (it's your choice, don't worry) and enjoy**!

**I don't own Percy Jackson. If I did, I'd be selling spoilers on tumblr**.

* * *

"Aphrodite?"

Frank stuttered, still bowing. His friends beside him were unusually silent.

"Yes Frank, it is I. Sorry about your friends, but I needed this conversation to be completely private."

Frank turned, confused, and realised Percy, Leo and Travis weren't moving. He waved his hand in front of their bowed faces but no reaction occurred. It was almost like...time itself had stopped!

"It has, but only in this little tower" said Aphrodite, as if she had heard his thoughts. "And rest assured, they are perfectly safe."

Frank wasn't assured.

"Fine, think what you want, but this isn't why I came to visit.

She snapped her fingers and a misty image of a snowy mountain came into view. The mountain appeared to be made out of a red rock, and the white snow contrasted with it greatly, which made it seem strange and almost magical. Surrounding the mountain was a little town, a small black castle, and a forest of deadwood trees. The whole place seemed rather eerie to frank, so he looked away and focused on his grandmother's war elephant clock instead, which of course wasn't ticking.

"I need you to collect my mirror of love, which I lost on the top of Mt. Doom, the volcano shown here."

The image zoomed in to show a gold mirror, which was lying on the snowy, red ground, dangerously near the hole at the top of the volcano, which was no doubt filled with lava. Frank's jaw dropped. How do you lose some thing _there?! _He thought.

"Wait a second, you want _me_ to fetch your mirror thing.."

"Mirror of love!"

"Right, right, mirror of love, from the top of a volcano, that is also covered in ice, in a far away distant land that I have absolutely no idea how to get to!?"

"Exactly! It's simple really, and you get one wish if you succeed!"

Frank's jaw dropped even further.

"But how am I supposed to do that? I'm clumsy, I have no powers and I've never even left this tower!"

It was true. Frank was always the quest master in the princes' games, and the only quests he had been on were always inside the castle.

Aphrodite, however, didn't see this as an obstacle at all, and just kept on smiling.

"Of course you have powers dummy! You just haven't figured them out yet! And now is an excellent opportunity to leave for the first time!"

Frank considered this. The only way he could leave the tower _was_ with a gods permission, as he didn't have a royal emblem with him... and it would be exciting to try..

"Alright," He sighed, "I'll do it."

Aphrodite squealed and clapped her hands.

"I'll give you thirty minutes to get ready," she said, "and in the meantime, I'll be transporting these guys home."

She pointed at the zoned out princes. Frank just nodded and rushed upstairs to get supplies.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Frank came downstairs with a little leather satchel, filled only with small necessities like extra arrows, food, and measuring spoons.

He had also changed, and was now wearing a short, purple toga. A quiver of arrows and a bow lay on the table in front of him, both of which he picked up and shouldered. A sword was sheathed by his side, and he was finally ready. A bright light filled the room again, as Aphrodite reappeared, this time with a helmet and a map.

"This is the royal emblem of the Ares land. It is enchanted, so it can never break. Don't lose it or question how I got it."

Frank rolled his eyes but took the helmet gratefully (It was his ticket out of here), and placed it on to his head. Instantly he felt safer.

"And this," Aphrodite unfurled the map, "is a map to the underworld, the land where Mt. Doom is located. There you must find a guide to take you to the top of the volcano."

Frank nodded and quickly stuffed the map into his satchel. After scanning the royal emblem, a shudder ran through the tower and a spiral staircase appeared, engraved into the wall. This was it. Without questioning what he was about to do, without even saying goodbye to his grandma, he put on the helmet, took a deep breath, and started down the stairs.

* * *

Frank soon found that the tower he lived in stood in a barren chasm, filled with rocks and rocks only. The only window in the tower was facing the moss covered entrance, and Frank hadn't really thought about it otherwise. It was lonely, as he trudged on towards the entrance, and the silence was unbearable. However, as he pulled back the vines hiding the hole in the rock face, frank saw that the ares kingdom was far from silent and calm. Even from where he was standing - a good 8 miles from the main city - Frank could see (and hear) the giant coliseum in the centre of the town. The faint sound of swords clashing and crowds roaring was evident, and Frank was sure that the closer he got, the more distracting it would become. He decided to check the map to see which direction he should head toward. The map clearly stated straight on. Frank sighed. As much as he hated the noise, he wanted to finish the quest more, and so he decided to take the short cut through the city.

in the city, the noise was almost deafening, and Frank had to cover his ears whilst shoving through the unusually aggressive crowd at the marketplace. He only had 100 denarii, and was planning to use it on food, when suddenly he saw it.

'It' was a brown stallion with a dirty black mane, and it was being beaten by a man in an alleyway down the road. It seemed like the man was trying to attach a cart to the horse, but the horse had reared up in retaliation, (although why, Frank didn't know- it was at times like these that he wished he could understand animals, or at least horses like Percy) and now the man was flogging it with a whip and stabbing at it with a knife. Frank hadn't seen many animals in his lifetime, but even he knew this was wrong, and as no one else was paying any attention, he took it to himself to save the beast.

He walked up to the man and grabbed his had as it was about to lash down on the terrified animal.

" Oi! What do you think you're doing" the man shouted.

He raised his arms, ready for a fight, but instead of punching him, Frank calmly said:

"How much for the horse?"

* * *

After a little haggling, Frank managed to buy the horse for just 10 denarii, and a saddle for 5 more. With this little victory, Frank was feeling pleased with himself, and also bought a pair of sandals. He named the horse Arion, washed its mane with some water from the local well, and led it through the crowds proudly. Now he had transport, his quest would be a lot easier, and faster.

* * *

**So that was chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed it, remember to follow or just review, and I'll see you in two days time! Shizzster out!**


	4. Frank 3

**Hiya guys! Welcome back, and I hope you enjoy the latest instalment of the four princes!**

**I don't own Percy Jackson... But if I did, I would live underwater. #justsayin**

* * *

Frank wasn't happy. It had taken him almost an hour to climb onto Arion, and it wasn't that he was blaming it on the horse or anything, but if Arion had been a little more cooperative, they would have been trotting away in no time. It almost seemed like Frank had managed to save the grumpiest horse in Olympus! However, Frank was an optimist, so he focused on the fact that it didn't take two hours.

They were now steadily making their way up the steep hill that lead to Athena's lands, which was in between ares' land and hades' land (othewise known as the underworld). It was a hot day, and even though it was mid afternoon, Frank was sweating profusely. He took a swig from his water holder, and poured some water into his hand, which he put in front of Arion's face for him to lick from. Arion just neighed, as if he was saying "seriously?" and refused the water with a grunt. Frank just sighed and wiped the water on his forehead. Not only was this horse grumpy, but he was fussy too.

The hill suddenly got a lot steeper, so Frank got off the horse and walked along side him whilst checking the map. It seemed like the Athenian capitol was surrounded by a forest, which looked thick enough to ward off intruders, but thin enough to let in merchants without them getting lost. It was the perfect strategic point to place a city. Frank almost rolled his eyes -Go figure- when his head banged into a sign post indicating they were crossing the border into Athenian territory. He rubbed his head and looked around, whilst Arion horse-snickered at him. They had reached the top of the hill, and Frank was happy to see a doughnut shaped cluster of trees surrounding a town and a castle In the valley below. Many roads ran from the edge of the woods to the centre of the city in an organised logical pattern. From where Frank was standing, the city looked a lot like a wheel. He decided to take the forest route round the outside because although it would take longer, he reckoned the trees would provide shelter from the sweltering heat, and he could camp out for the night without trouble. Nodding to himself, he managed to climb back on to Arion, and urged the horse to gallop down the hill towards the trees.

Frank was right: underneath the canopy of the trees, he was a lot cooler. Arion seemed to like it as well, and was trotting at a faster pace than before. Above him, he could hear the many birds tweeting, and imagined what it would be like at night, when all the owls came out and started hooting. Part of him thought about how unbearable the noise would be, and how he would get to sleep, whilst the other part reasoned that it would be calming, and that if the Athenians could bear it, he could too. Either way, he would have to wait until the night to find out.

Soon it was the evening, and Frank quickly found a small clearing, where there was still some canopy but not much undergrowth. He made a small camp and collected some firewood from the ground as un-saddled Arion watched, tied to a post. After making a bed of leaves underneath a makeshift shelter of branches and moss, Frank made a cosy fire, and, feeling content, wrapped himself in the blanket he had brought in his satchel. Maybe questing wasn't too bad after all, he thought, as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Frank woke with a start. It was the dead of the night. The moonlight shone through the canopy, casting ghostly white leopard spots over Frank's camp and Arion. Everything was silent, except the occasional rustle of the leaves in the trees. It felt sort of strange, but Frank shrugged it off and was about to go back to sleep again when he realised why he felt strange. There was no hooting! Seeing as this was the Athenian lands there was bound to be some kind of owl hooting, however late at night, but for some reason this section of the forest was completely empty of birds. Suddenly, Frank heard a twig snap to his left, and his head whipped round to face the sound.

"Hello?"

Slowly, he reached for his bow and slung his quiver over his back as he waited for a reply.

"Hello?"

He asked again, this time a little louder. Slowly, he got up and buckled on his sword sheath/belt as he creeped towards the edge of the clearing. He picked up the ares helmet from the ground and put it on. It seemed like there was a person out there. Giving up on communication, Frank ventured into the woods, wondering if this person had something to do with the missing owls.

After following the trail for ten minutes, Frank knew that the person was either incredebly clumsy, drunk or was dragging something very heavy. There was a clear trail of broken twigs and stepped on moss on the ground, a multitude of feathers (which proved Frank's theory on the owls) and scraps of leather- maybe coming from super worn out sandals. Frank was glad he had bought new ones, as his feet were crying in agony from just the thought of these demon sandals. Frank smirked at the silly thought of a pair of red sandals with horns and a pointy tail. However, just as he was going to go off on a daydream involving tap dancing devil sandals, he caught a glimpse of a small, softly cursing _thing_ dragging a lumpy bag. The lumps looked very suspisiously owl shaped, so Frank decided to risk it, and shouted,

"Stop there!"

in what he hoped was his best hero voice. The goblin like creature jumped, and slowly turned to look at Frank. For just a moment, Frank saw its wrinkled face, greenish skin, dark black hair, brown eyes, and sharp small fangs jutting up from the lower lip. But one glance at Frank and the green beast took off running, with renewed energy. Frank saw it take a sharp right ahead of him, and figured that he (or was it a _she?_ ) was on a road to the city. Frank sprinted harder, and turned right whilst pulling out his bow. The moonlight was now brighter, as they were out of the forest, and Frank could see the goblin clearly hobbling in front of him, dragging the bag furiously towards the looming city. He quickly notched a special arrow, aimed, and hoped to the gods that the arrow wouldn't hit the bag of owls. He let the arrow fly, and slowed down to a jog.

If he had chosen the correct arrow, the goblin would have been knocked unconscious. Instead, Frank had accidently shot a net arrow, which sprouted a weak string net at the tip upon contact. The net was normally used to capture small animals like mice or bunnies. This goblin was definitely not a cute little bunny. As expected, the net hit the goblin, momentarily entrapping him, but quickly broke, and after a bit of entanglement, the goblin was off again. Frank cursed his clumsiness and was about to start sprinting after him again when he realised the goblin had forgotten the bag of owls in the net. Success! Well, sort off. He was sure the Athenians could handle the small green menace by themselves.

Then Frank grabbed the squirming bag of owls and walked back to his base camp, where Arion, who had just woken up, eyed him suspiciously. Frank felt a little bit more like a hero as he emptied the bag of (very, very confused) owls, and he watched them fly back into the tree tops with pride. He also noticed that all his heroic attempts had something to do with animals, but he looked past it, hoping that the power Aphrodite was talking about didn't have anything to do with the matter and was something cool, like X-ray vision.

After eating a healthy breakfast of bread and cheese (his grandma would be proud!), Frank packed up his camp and saddled Arion once more, all the while telling the horse about his misadventures in the night.

* * *

**So how about that guys? Like it? Don't like it? Review your opinion and tell me everything! See you after two days, Shizzster out!**


	5. Frank 4

**Hello there reader! Sorry for the late updates, but I've decided that the chapters will be updated on Mondays and Fridays! Whoo! This chapter is a bit shorter, but I'll try for longer on Friday.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson, if I did I would be too busy congratulating myself to write this.**

* * *

Mt Doom loomed ominously over the small Hades realm. Its snowy peak reflected the harsh sunlight, and Frank was forced to shield his eyes with his hand, as he and Arion trotted nervously through the Leafless deadwood trees. Their next goal was to find a guide to take Frank to the top of the volcano, and although Frank was up to the task, he feared no one in the tiny village was going to risk it for him (then again, the only reason the village was tiny was because the real citizens of hades were the dead). He was pretty confident in his assumption, and risked bypassing the creepy village and black castle altogether to climb the mountain alone. However as he led arion towards the volcano, he saw the mountain face he had to climb. The red rock was jagged, the rock ledges were tiny, and there were large thorny bushes dotted haphazardly around the bottom. Frank knew an unexperienced climber like himself would certainly fall. He definetly needed a guide.

_To Travis, this mountain would have been a mere climbing frame... he would have no problem without a guide. _Frank thought, glumly, as he led Arion away again and back towards the village.

Soon, he trotted into the empty town. Curious civilians watched through blinds, but there was no one on the streets. Arion neighed nervously. It was the exact opposite of the aggressive, pushy, ares city, and Frank found it uneasy. It was so much like a ... Well, a ghost town. He got off Arion, and decided to knock on one of the doors to ask for a guide. He ended up choosing a small cottage with a thatched roof. For some reason, It seemed more appealing than all the other houses.

The cottage door opened mysteriously with a squeak before Frank could knock, and the sound echoed through the streets of the town. Arion neighhed again, and tried pulling Frank away from the doorway, but he only pulled on the reins to keep the horse in check. Steeling his nerves, he walked into the darkness.

* * *

Inside, the darkened cottage was pretty normal. From the light shining through the doorway, Frank saw normal furniture, a few normal plates in the normal cabinet, and many normal knives and forks. He figured that he had just walked into the dining room of the house. He tied Arion to a chair, and crept through the pitch black, feeling the wall for another door frame.

"Excuse me? Hello?"

He called, stumbling around in the dark. He wished he had some light, and thought about how Leo could easily conjure up some flame. Even though Frank hated fire (his stupid weakness stick could burn and he would die- thank god he left it in the tower), he really wanted a light, and any super power was fine by him. He tried to focus his energy into his palm, hoping that the power aphrodite was talking about was the power of light, but nothing. Angrily, he punched the wall. Why couldn't he be more like his friends? Suddenly, a purple light filled the room. Frank covered his face with his hands, and when he dropped them, the light had faded. The room was now lit, and in the chair he had tied Arion to, sat an old woman with a purple crystal ball.

she had a purple scarf wrapped around her frizzy hair and covering the side of her face. all Frank could see of her was her nose, which was long and hooked. Frank thought she looked a lot like a stereotypical fortune teller -right up to the crystal ball- until she turned to look at him. Her eyes were the most fascinating colour Frank had ever seen. They were a golden dark blue- a swirl of both contrasting colours. Frank didn't have many things he could liken it to, but I can tell you that it was the color of the sunset reflected onto the ocean.

"I know why you're here."

Said the old lady, stroking her crystal ball in an overly dramatic fashion. Frank edged away from her.

"I know everything about you, boy. I know about your friends, your family, and I know about your progress your quest. I know about your scuffle with the owl trader..."

Surprised, Frank listened more closely. Maybe this woman wasn't a loony after all.

"... I know about your powers ..."

At this Frank stopped her.

"Wait, what? Powers? I don't have any of those!"

" I'll get to that boy, let me finish!" She snapped. " I know all about your future love life,"

She winked at Frank. He shuddered.

" I even know your favourite colour: green!"

She boasted. Frank nodded.

" Impressive...but what were you saying about my powers?"

He asked impatiently. The fortune teller smirked, tapped her nose, and said,

" That's for me to know and you to find out,"

Frank sighed, disappointed. The fortune teller noticed, and grabbed his chin, lifting his head up harshly.

"Do not fret son of Ares. You will soon discover your power: all you have to do is find your guide. She looks like this-"

Frank stared as the old woman waved her hands around the purple crystal ball. An image of a girl with frizzy black hair and golden eyes appeared. To Frank, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Her name is Hazel"

* * *

As frank set off set off into the village with renewed hope, the old woman shut the door and closed the blinds. No one knew what happened on the inside, but there was a reporting of a seriously bright light shining through the blinds, and the faint smell of perfume outside the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, things were not looking up for Frank. Thirty minutes had passed, he had knocked on every door in the village, and no one had heard of a girl named Hazel. Frank was exhausted, and sat down onto a rock in defeat. He almost turned back towards the old lady's hut to ask for an address, but pride stopped him. Instead he leaned back on the rock, looked into the sky, and happened to catch a glimpse of the huge black castle.

_Of course! The royals must have some sort of record of the people in the town_, Frank thought hopefully.

The only problem was the royals were (supposedly) in the castle, and as he walked closer to the castle Frank realised there was no door. Ah. Window. Wishing with all his might, he reached as far as he could for the first storey window; he closed his eyes, stretched,and concentrated all his energy on being taller and even stood on tiptoes. Just when he was about to give up, he felt a strange tingle in his body. The grownd seemed... Farther away? He tried to look at His hands, and almost fell over into a collapsed heap. From the ground, he could finally see his hands- but instead he saw _hooves. _HOOVES!

Struggling to his feet, Frank quickly got up and hobbled toward Arion. Falling over again, he tried to call for his horse (who couldn't see him) but all he heard was a panicked,

"Neigh!"

At this Arion lazily looked round, and almost jumped out of his skin. In his masters place was a... A... Giraffe?!

* * *

**So that was chapter four! Who was the old woman really? Why is Frank a giraffe? Where is Hazel?**

**Please review and tell me what you think! I can take burns- my clothes are made of calypso's non burning material.**

**Shizzster out!**


	6. Frank 5

**Hey guys! Sorry about the super duper late upload and short chapter! I was at a family barbecue, and didn't come back till 11:30. I hope you enjoy the latest instalment of the four princes!**

**I don't own Percy Jackson, because if I did I would be super mean and leave the fans hanging with cliffhangers.**

**Wait a second...**

* * *

Frank skittered across the cobble street, his new hooves clattering on the stone. Arion neighed, and backed away slightly. _No!_ Frank wanted to scream. _Help me! Why am I a giraffe! Where are my clothes? Ahh!_ But only snorts and huffs came out of his black mouth. This made Frank panic even more. What in the hades was this? Was this his power? Giraffe power? If so, that was not cool! At all!

Frank slowed down his thoughts, and moved toward Arion slowly (One hoof at a time). His clothes were gone, but his helmet and bow and arrow were on the floor. He bent his long giraffey neck down and nudged them slightly. He tried to say, _mine! _It looked like it worked.

Arion edged forward slightly, and raised a hoof. He hit Frank on the shoulder blade, hard, as if he was testing Frank to see if he was real or not. Frank collapsed into a pile of legs, limbs and neck. **( AN: Well, at least he was now more down to earth. Sorry, sorry, I just had to.) **He slowly got up, and breathed. He tried to make sense of it all. Okay. He was a giraffe. That was his power. How had he become one? He had imagined himself taller. Alright, okay, that made sense. So, the logical thing is to imagine himself smaller. That also made sense. Frank imagined himself shrinking, concentrated all his might, and felt himself change. Whew. He was now his normal hieght. But just as he was about to relax, he realised he had not stopped shrinking. _Wait what?_ He thought, still unable to talk. He was now smaller than Arion, who was watching in shock, and he was still shrinking! Soon Arion towered over him, and for a scary moment, Frank wondered if he would ever stop shrinking. What if he didn't stop, and he just... Disappeared? Just like that? His grandma would never know! He wouldn't see his friends again! He would never meet Hazel!

Suddenly he stopped shrinking. He was so small, his helmet looked down on him. He walked over to the shiny metal on the ground and saw a little grey mouse staring back at him. This time, he was more composed. So he could turn into animals. That was fine. _And cool, if you think about it_, he reassured himself. Maybe he could turn into a dragon! Who knew?

Frank turned and checked out his pink tail in the helmet. Experimentally, he flicked it. The tail of the little grey mouse in the helmet shot up, then fell down. He grinned. This was fun!

* * *

Meanwhile, Arion snorted and looked at the little mouse that was now his master. He nieghed to get his attention. A royal guard was coming, and he was just around the corner! He nudged Frank's helmet and pointed his snout toward the corner of the castle. Thankfully, Frank understood. He concentrated on being a human, and started to change. The transformation was a lot quicker now, and Frank just had time to put on his helmet and shoulder his bow and quiver before the guard saw him. Luckily, his clothes and sword sheath reappeared on his body.

" Hey, you there! What are you doing!"

Shouted the guard. Frank tried to answer, but his voice was replaced with a squeak. He coughed and tried again.

" Ahem, I am Frank, heir to-"

" Listen kid, I don't care about who you are, I wanna know what you where doing below the first storey window of the royal castle. Were you sneaking in?"

Frank turned red, embarrassed. The guard mistook that as a yes, and pulled out a set of hand cuffs. He arrested Frank, and started dragging him and Arion towards the castle wall.

" You're coming with me kid, to meet the princess. You and your horse too."

Frank struggled against him but the guard was really strong.

"But why? What have I done?"

Frank asked. He was still confused.

" You tried to sneak in to the castle. Thats illegal. You should know that!"

" But there's no other way in!"

Frank claimed. The guard gave him a strange look, and said,

" You could have just used the front door."

" What front doo-"

Suddenly, in front of Frank, was a massive entrance to the castle. His eyes bulged out of his head in surprise. That had definetly not been there before!

* * *

The mysterious darkened figure paced back and forth in the dark alley. Her acquaintance was late. Had something in the plan gone wrong? She sighed with relief when a bright light filled the room. The mysterious figure, instead of looking away, looked straight at the light in front of her, her hands on her hips. The light faded, and in its place stood Hecate, goddess of magic.

"You're late."

"Let's get to business."

She clicked her fingers, and the whole alley way darkened even more. Something was exchanged, and two bright lights filled the air. When they faded, the alleyway was empty.

* * *

Frank awoke with a gasp. Who was the mysterious figure? And where was he? He looked around. He was in a dirty cell, with iron bars and a little toilet. There was a bed of stone in the corner, with a light cover. He wondered why he had gone to sleep on the floor, and soon found the large lump on his head. He had been knocked unconscious, but why? He was sure he hadn't been too aggressive...

Frank got up from the floor, and attracted the attention of the guard sitting outside his cell.

"Ah, you're awake. Sorry about the whole 'unconscious' thing: its compulsory for people trying to sneak in."

Frank nodded. The guard did look sincerely sorry.

" It's okay."

He told the guard. There was a brief silence. Finally, the guard got up.

" Thanks for understanding. Now that you're awake, you'll have to meet with princess Hazel."

If Frank had been drinking water, he would have spat it out onto the guard. Luckily, the only water around there was toilet water.

"Did you just say princess?"

* * *

**So that was chapter 5 of Frank! I hope you enjoyed it, even though it was a bit short. Remember to tell me about what you thought in a review, and to follow and favourite (if you want to of course). Shizzster out!**


	7. Frank 6

**Hello everybody! Welcome back, to the latest instalment to 'The Four Princes'! I know, I know, it's another late one, but at least this time it's still Monday! I did this in a rush cause I'm on holiday, so forgive me if none of it makes any sense.**

**I don't own percy Jackson because I don't want to be a massive troll... ;)**

* * *

The guard led Frank through the twists and turns of the prison corridors. They had a little conversation whilst walking, so they decided to introduce themselves. Frank learnt that his name was Dean, and that he had a family of five. In turn, Frank told him his name, and that he was on a mission to find aphrodite's mirror. Dean was surprised, because not many people got to meet gods, especially Olympians. He asked Frank why he knew the goddess of love, as they turned a corner, but there was a rowdy prisoner so Frank never got to answer the question.

Dean was, in fact, a veteran guard, and was a few weeks from retiring. He told Frank this, and lifted his black helmet to show his white buzz cut hair.

"I may be old, but I've got experience!"

He crowed as he re adjusted his helmet on his head. Frank watched in silence. He didn't want to offend the kind man. Dean went on to complain about the quality of helmets.

"Bloody cheap helmets, so annoying- these days you can never get a nice steel helmet for a good price... And if you do there's blood on the inside. Geezus."

Frank nodded absent mindly. Dean raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know what you're nodding about kid, but your hemet seemed pretty fine to me. We confiscated it of course, but still,"

Frank suddenly realised all his weapons were gone. If his grandmother were there she probably would have face palmed, saying something like, _a proper Zhang would notice straight away! _Despite that, he still missed his grandmother, however harsh she was, and hoped she was coping well.

"Hello, kid? Hello?"

Dean snapped his fingers in front of Frank's face to get his attention.

"Wha...?"

"Do you want to explain to me the state of your helmet or not?"

"Oh, uhh..." Frank didn't know whether to tell him he was a demigod or not. "Um, it was a present...from my Dad,"

He hoped it sounded convincing. In an attempt to change the subject, he mumbled,

"Why is it taking so long to get to the end of the prison anyway? It's been at least ten minutes!"

"We're underground. Get used to it, cause it isn't another thirty minutes to the royal chamber in the castle. Then if youre decreed innocent, it's another twenty to the armoury, and fifteen after that to the stables. Your horse is a grumpy one, by the way."

"He's just sensitive..."

Frank spoke under his breath.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

Frank turned red, but acted like he said nothing. He changed the subject again.

"An underground prison? how does that work?"

"Oh, it was another one of Princess Hazel's ideas. She got her friend, the royal architect of Olympus, to make it a reality. Although all the tunnels were dug out by Hazel of course."

Frank's mouth hung open. Dean noticed and let out a deep throaty chuckle.

"With her powers kid, her powers. She can move earth!"

* * *

Screw Percy. Frank decided that his new hero was a Princess, and totally out of his league. She was smart, kind, organised, and had super cool powers. And she was royalty. Of course, that shouldn't have mattered to Frank- he was a prince too, you know- but he was locked up in a tower for the past few years. How un-princely is that? This just added to Frank's growing pile of problems. She probably wouldn't notice him anyway, and probably already had suitors, or worse: she was probably already engaged! Frank sighed. Dean looked at him in a funny way again.

"What's troubling you now, kid,"

"Its the Princess... Hazel. Does she have any suitors?"

"No of course not!" Frank let out a sigh of relief, "She's way too busy running the country!"

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me! Hades is too busy in the 'underworld' underworld so Hazel has to run the country for him. It's a strange situation really, because Hades has juggled both the underworld and his country for a long time without help ."

"Isn't there someone to help her?"

He asked, worried for the princess. The grandma inside his head once again face palmed. _You haven't even met the girl, Zhang! Get a grip!_

_"_Well, there is prince Nico, but for some reason he was forbidden to help her in any way. That's also weird -he is older and more experienced. I heard another guard talking about it the other day: a contract of some sort is forbidding him to. You'll have to ask hazel herself for further details."

"Hmm." Frank pondered.

This was all very intriguing, but he figured he would have time to talk about it to Hazel later, when she was his guide. If she became his guide..."

* * *

Finally they reached the royal court. Frank almost quaked with fear of embarrassment, and had to step back a few when Dean opened the royal (mahogany) doors to the courtroom. A long red carpet lay on the black marbe floor, and black marble pillars stood along side it every two meters or so. On the pillars were torches of green Greek fire, burning brightly and casting moving shadows on the walls. The carpet ended at the foot of a stone throne, on which a 14 year old girl with dark frizzy hair sat, legs crossed, signing a long roll of parchment.

Frank gulped, and edged closer. She still hadn't noticed him.

"Ahem,"

He coughed, rather pathetically. Dean rolled his eyes from behind him, and coughed a lot louder. The girl looked up, and Frank caught a glimpse of her lovely golden eyes. He almost fell over, if it weren't for Dean's hand on his back.

"Yes Dean?"

Even her voice was pretty! HOW DID SHE DO THAT?!

"A prisoner ma'am. I caught him trying to sneak in through a first storey window. Said he couldn't find the front door."

Frank blushed profusely, and waited for her reaction. Was that a... Smile on her face?

"Oh right. Well, bring him over then."

She ordered, in a nice way of course. Frank didn't think she could be mean with a voice like that. Dean gently nudged him toward her.

"Um, hello. I'm Frank Zhang, and I really couldn't find the door."

Frank cringed inwardly. So did his mental grandma. Hazel looked at him and Frank swore that she giggled for a second.

"Hello Frank Zhang, I'm Hazel. It's nice to meet you. I can tell you're not from around here."

"Um, no. Not at all really. I'm.."

Hazel and Dean looked at him questionably.

"I'm... The son of ares."

That surprised them. Dean's mouth formed a perfect 'o'. Hazel just stared. They didn't speak, so Frank considered it safe to carry on.

"I'm on a quest for Aphrodite, and I needed to rescue her mirror from the top of Mt. doom."

More silence. Frank continued, but more confidently.

"I talked to an old woman about it... I think she was a fortune teller. She told me that the guide to take me to the top of Mt doom was called Hazel."

Hazel looked down.

"And then I tried to get into the castle because I was sure that you would have the records for the people in your town. And because there was definitely no door at the time, I tried to climb in through the first storey window. Then Dean caught me and I found out that the only Hazel around is you: princess Hazel. So the point of this is... Will you come with me?"

I asked hopefully. Hazel, to my surprise, got down from the throne and walked toward me.

"Let me explain why I can't come with you."

* * *

**So that was that! tell me what you think in the reviews below, first person to find the yogscast sjin reference gets a shout out! whooooooo! Or not, cause you might not get it. In which case, check out the yogscast. Now. Or just follow and favourite, it's your choice.**

**Shizzster out!**


	8. Frank 7

**Hello guys! Really really sorry for being so late- I just came back from a holiday andI'm gonna go on another one tomorrow so it's a bit hectic at my house. But don't worry- this Friday I will update. However when school starts there will be less updating, so maybe once on Saturday. I hope you enjoy this chapter, even if it is very short, as i finally put in some Frazel! Whoo!**

**I don't own percy Jackson. If I did, jasonxbrick would be canon and the world would fall into chaos.**

* * *

The ceiling of Frank's new room was white. It wasn't a bright white, but more of a dull, hades-esque grey. Frank decided he liked it. It was also the home of a spider, who was sitting in a small web in the corner. Not that Frank could see it: unless Frank had accidentally turned into a hawk whilst lying in bed (was that even possible?) he would never be able to see into the dark corner at night. It seemed like the night in the hades kingdom was darker than usual, making the whole place even more emo than normal. If it wasn't for The moonlight shining through the one window in his room, he wouldn't be able to see at all. He silently thanked Artemis.

An owl repeatedly hooted irritatingly. Frank couldn't get to sleep at all, so instead he thought about that afternoon. Hazel had led him to the stables, and on the way she explained why she couldn't come with him.

* * *

"My father has forbidden me to leave the castle grounds."

"Forbidden? Really?"

"Well I thought it sounded better than 'grounded' so-"

Frank chuckled and Hazel blushed lightly.

"No, I don't mind the word forbidden. What I mean is, you're the princess. Even if you are looking after the country, it doesn't mean you can't visit the town."

They walked into an open courtyard, and turned right.

"I know right! But when I said that, my father mumbled something about a contract and didn't look me in the eye. I thought his behaviour was weird."

"Hmm. Maybe there's a loop ho- ow!"

Another sign had hit Frank on the head; this time because he was too busy staring at Hazel. It read 'library'. Frank scowled and rubbed his poor forehead. Hazel turned around to see Frank glaring at a hanging sign. She giggled again.

"That's our library. It's the largest one in Olympus apart from the huge building in the Athenian centre. Have you been to the Athenian land?"

Frank nodded, still scowling. He didn't mention that he had been chasing a green goblin with a bag of owls at the time. Hazel smiled and led him through the open pavilion towards the small cobblestone stables.

* * *

In the stables, Frank took no time in greeting his friend, rubbing his mane dearly and patting his side. Arion whinnied, nudging Frank's shoulder eagerly. He laughed, and admitted he had no apples or sugar. Hazel, who was standing in the corner feeling a little left out, took this as an opportunity to give Frank the apple she had brought in her pocket. He took it gratefully and threw it (without looking, mind you,) at Arion, who caught it in his mouth like a pro. Maybe it was his imagination but did Hazel just look... Sad?

"What's wrong Hazel? Don't you like Arion?"

"No, no- I mean yes, I do, but.. I just wish I could... Y' know, ride again. Ever since my dad stopped me from leaving the castle two years ago, I wasn't able to ride my horse, Sammy."

She almost looked tearful, and Frank wanted to hug her really badly, even though crying about not being able to ride your horse was a bit weird.

"So then I wasn't able to visit him, and I think he got lonely and.. And he ran..."

Oh. Her horse had run away? That must have been terrible (if Frank had lost Arion.. Well, let's just say he wouldn't have looked pretty the day afterward), seeing as she couldn't do a thing about it stuck in the castle.

Hazel composed herself. She didn't cry that easily. Despite that, Frank pulled her into a close hug.

"You know.." He mentioned gently as he pulled away, "I won't always be able to keep Arion. I'm sure my grandmother wouldn't approve of it, and I don't want some random stranger looking after him; would you like to have him?"

Frank wasn't sure who was happier: Hazel, or Arion with an apple.

While Arion ate his apple happily, Frank and Hazel left the stables. They were on their way to the guest room where Frank would be staying for the night when Dean had come running up to them. Frank briefly wondered if there were any other guards in the castle, and if Dean was the only one. It wouldn't surprise him if that were true.

"Your majesty- I mean, your majesties- I have found a loop hole!"

They followed him immediately to the library, where a large book lay open on a candlelit desk, amidst the book shelves. Dean pointed at a line in the book:

_If The master or mistress of the castle is desperately needed in any situation that can prevent war, then they can leave, even if it is against a higher power's will. In the meantime, the head guard can take over in running the country._

"You see! Princess Hazel can come with you!"

Frank looked at Dean, confused.

"What do you mean? There's no war going to happen... Is there?"

"Ah, but you see your majesty, if you do not return the mirror to Aphrodite, she might get upset and declare war on Hades! Hazel has to come with you to prevent the war between the nations! It works!"

Dean explained, breathless. If he was any happier, he might have done a happy dance. Frank was impressed and glad. Dean had done his research, and it had payed off well.

* * *

And so Frank was staying the night at the castle, trying to get a good nights sleep before the hardest part of his quest- Mt doom. He tossed and turned but he just couldn't get some rest. Well, he had come this far, so insomnia wasn't going to stop him. Maybe some exercise would help. Throwing off the covers, he quickly got dressed into his purple chiton, ignoring the black toga Dean had laid out on a chair. Picking up his sword sheath, he climbed out of the window and sat on the window ledge. The floor was two storeys below him. No problem.

Frank imagined his arms growing longer, flatter and wider, and his body shrinking. He imagined his legs disappearing and being replaced by claws. A second later he was transformed into a peregrine falcon, a bird he had read about in a book. He soared away into the night.

* * *

**So that was that! Hope you enjoyed it, if you didn't, tell me why in the comments so I can improve my writing skills! Comment, favourite, follow- or don't, it's your opinion, I guess.**

**Shizzster out!**


	9. Frank 8

**Hello again readers! I'm back, and excited to introduce you to this particular chapter: it has some action in it! Finally, I haven't had much of that in ages! **

**I don't own percy Jackson because otherwise he would have met harry potter ages ago.**

* * *

As a bird, Frank could oversee his dangerous challenge a lot closer. Flapping his wings and flying higher and higher, Frank got close enough to the mountain that he could almost see the rocky 'path' that led to the peak. The slope wound around the mountain, like a dull version of tinsel around a Christmas tree. _A giant, evil, lava spewing Christmas tree,_ Frank thought, as he hovered in the thin air.

He would've flown closer, but brambles and thorns covered the bottom third of the mountain. Any higher and Frank would collapse from exhaustion and the thin air. He decided to leave it for then, and to return to the castle to get some sleep. It was already around three in the morning, and Hazel had told him that she planned on leaving at eight. The moon was slowly floating down from the sky to the horizon, and by the time Frank had returned, the sun was already replacing it and the stars were fading. Dead tired, he flopped onto his bed and started snoring.

* * *

Hazel was waiting at the bottom of the black marble stairs. It was eight thirty. She was dressed in a short brown chiton, and her frizzy hair was pushed back by an emerald bandana. A gladius hung on a belt around her waist, and a map was shoved in her belt on the other side. Frank however, was not so prepared. After his late night outing, he had over slept, in the clothes he was wearing no less. The result: An extremely disheveled Frank, with one sandal in his hand, his sheath belt unbuckled and falling down, his short toga put on the wrong way round and his helmet in the other hand. His bow and arrows were thankfully not sliding down his shoulder, but his satchel was.

"Sorry, Sorry!"

He ran down the stairs and stumbled to a halt in front of Hazel. Even his buzz cut hair was messed up. Hazel had to cover her mouth to stop herself laughing. Frank mock-glared at her as he fixed all his problems.

"I had a midnight flight okay!" He explained, running his hand through his hair to fix it. "I couldn't get to sleep, so I decided to check out Mt. doom."

He took one look at his toga and shrugged. It looked the same anyway. Looking back up at Hazel, he almost did a double take at the look on her face.

"_FLEW?_"

"Yeah, flew. Didn't I tell you I can shape shift? I can turn into animals." he mentioned, calmly. Hazels mouth was still hanging open, but she soon got over it, thinking that maybe she could ask him about it later. They had bigger things to worry about now.

"Alright. Well, I guess its only fair for me to tell you my powers. I can move earth and precious gems."

She raised her hand in demonstration. The imperial gold gladius unsheathed itself, did a few stabs and slashes, and returned to its place. Frank looked on in awe. Hazel, smiling, did a little bow, and left the room in a hurry.

"Come on Frank, we're already thirty minutes behind schedule!" She echoed from down the hall. Frank, who was now bright red, ran after her excitedly.

* * *

Despite being a bit late, the duo managed to get back on track quickly, racing to the mountain in a few minutes (literally, because Frank had turned into a cheetah and Hazel had sat on his back). Now they had a real problem: the thorns. Brambles and prickly bushes covered the barley visible mountain path, and took up a third of the volcano. At first they tried cutting away the branches with their swords but to no use- the thorns were too strong and they didn't want to break their weapons. Then they tried to bypass but the thorns ran all around the edge of the mountain and there was no other way in. They even tried to fly over with Frank as a vulture and Hazel on his leg, but it was too risky. Hope was almost lost if it wasn't for Frank, who saw a rabbit run down a rabbit hole near the brambles.

"Thats it!" he shouted, rather spontaneously.

"What?" Hazel asked.

"Can you dig us a tunnel going up the mountain with your powers? We can totally skip this brambly bit, and move onto the cold bit ! It'll save us lots of time too!"

"I think I can... We might have to take breaks, but apart from that, I can manage just fine."

Hazel closed her eyes and concentrated. The dirt in front of them trembled and cracked, eventually opening into a large hole. Frank peered over the edge, suddenly nervous.

"umm... Ladies first?"

Hazel punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Its perfectly fine, we have to go down slightly, before we head up."

Frank didn't look convinced, so Hazel rolled her eyes and pointed over his shoulder.

"oh no a big snake." She said, monotone.

Frank fell for it and turned. Hazel pushed him in, and after hearing a small _omph_ At the bottom, jumped in after him.

* * *

After walking upwards for around a mile, Frank was surprised he hadn't met any monsters yet. It was dark, cold, and damp, but no monsters had even turned up. _Maybe they can't appear underground?_ He wondered, when suddenly Hazel gave a little

"eek!"

She pointed behind him and whispered,

"Python!"

Frank folded his arms, one eyebrow raised.

"Seriously? you think I'll fall for that one again?"

A hiss sounded behind him. He turned slowly, regretting his words instantly. A huge monster of a snake filled the small corridor behind them, giving them no-where to run.

Frank drew his sword and immediately pressed himself against the left dirt wall, his Demi god instincts telling him what to do. The snake had shot forward to bite them, and now it's head was too far ahead. Hazel, gladius in hand, had jumped to the right, and was creeping backwards, down where they came. She hoped over the snake's body, which was taking up the middle of the tunnel. The confused snake whipped around, and prepared to strike, showing his fangs. They both jumped over the body again, just before the snake jumped forwards. this time it banged its head on the dirt wall Frank was pressed against a second ago. Hazel took this momentary confusion as a chance to collapse the tunnel on top of the snake. a bend of its body stuck out of the dirt pile. Frank put his hand on the cold green reptilian skin to stop it from wriggling, raised his sword, and

SHLIK!

The bend dissolved into monster dust. Frank assumed the rest of the snake was dead too.

* * *

**So that was that! Tell me what you thought whether it be hate or praise or anything else, in the comments, and follow or fav if you like it!**

**Shizzster out!**


End file.
